Un message crypté
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: Un message crypté l'emmène jusqu'à un bâtiment abandonné près du port de sa ville mais qui a-t-il dedans ? Cadeaux d'anniversaire pour Coeur de Braise en retard


**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Pyro Panda ! Ha Ha ! Désolée pour le retard de beaucoup de Brasier = mois (pas le cheval dans aventure …) Voici donc ton cadeau d'anniversaire Coeur de Braise.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Une jeune fille marchait tranquillement dans les rues de sa ville, quand elle fut bousculée par un homme qui chantonnait gaiement. Il s'excusa et répartit sur son chemin. Leilou, car c'est son prénom (Lou pour les intimes) où Coeur de braise, était intriguée par cet homme. Elle était sûre de la voir déjà vu quelque part mais ses idées disparurent quand elle entendu le clocher de l'église sonnait midi. Elle commença à courir vers chez elle pour ne pas rater le déjeuner. Après avoir mangé, elle partit sur son ordinateur pour parler avec ses amis sur Skype, Facebook (Face de bouc) ou Twitter. Elle n'avait reçu aucun lui souhaitant son anniversaire. Elle s'allongea sur son lit un peu triste quand elle reçut un message de maîtresse Pyro Panda. Elle le lut pensant qu'elle y trouverait ce qu'elle désirait mais en vain, elle voyait juste un message … crypté. Elle était extrêmement intriguée par cela. Coeur de braise essaya de le comprendre mais le problème était qu'elle ne connaissait pas les symboles que Pyro lui avait envoyés. La chose qu'elle comprit car c'était écrit en français était : "W.D. Gaster ou Maîtresse Pyro Panda". "W.D. Gaster", ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Elle alla sur son ordinateur et chercha sur Google ce prénom étrange. La première chose qu'elle vu était la page "Undertale Wikia". La Panda Pyromane lui avait parler de ce jeu "Undertale" mais aussi d'un personnage ayant un langage étrange du nom de … Wingding. Elle fit une seconde recherche et trouva un alphabet. Au bout de quelques minutes de décryptage, Leilou put enfin comprendre le message :  
"Hey ! Si tu as compris le message bravo ! Bon je n'ai pas de place en message donc on va faire bref. Va au bâtiment abandonné près du port de ta ville, ce soir avant le coucher du soleil. W.D. Gaster ou Maîtresse Pyro Panda"

\- Ça fait un bon bout de chemin à faire et j'ai la flemme.

Elle reçut un autre message de Pyro toujours en Wingding.  
"T'es obligée de venir Leilou … obligée ! Sinon … sinon … Maîtresse Pyro Panda"

\- Bon bah ...

Elle partit de chez elle après une longue sieste de 14 heures à 17 heures et des flammes* et marcha dans sa ville pendant quelques enfers sur terre. Elle acheta des dés de jeu de rôles, des mangas et une BD Noob. Elle se dirigea enfin vers les ports vers 19 heures et des flammes. Arrivée devant le seul bâtiment abandonné du port, elle vu que la porte principale était bloquée par des chaînes et 9 cadenas. Coeur de braise essaya de trouver une autre entrée mais elle ne trouva rien. Le même homme qui l'avait bousculé ce matin arriva avec un gros trousseau de clés. Il chantonnait un air de chanson que Lou parfaitement bien : Je suis une Étoile. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle reconnut cet homme au chapeau de paille et une chemise à carreaux noir et rouge.

\- Mr Yéyé !

\- Bien le bonsoir, ravi de pouvoir te rencontrer et enfin te parler.

\- De même !

\- On rentre ?

\- Oui !

Il ouvrit tous les cadenas et enleva les chaînes. Ils entrèrent ensemble et un énorme "Joyeux anniversaire" fit crier par tous ses amis de la Fanbase d'Aventures, de son collège et Maîtresse Pyro Panda. Elle s'approcha d'eux tous souriants et les remercie. Pyro monta sur une table, renversa les quelques verres remplis par terre avec ses pieds et se mit dans la même position que le grand Papyrus d'Undertale.

\- Moi, la Grande pyromane maîtresse Pyro Panda ! Te souhaite un joyeux et heureux anniversaire Leilou ! Et vu qu'ils n'aiment pas attendre, surtout quand y a du mojito pour un en particulier, voici mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! Les aventuriers et leur Dieu !

Coeur de Braise tourna la tête vers la direction que lui montrer la Pyromane et vu Bob Lennon, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Mahyar arrivaient mode héros de Sentai.

\- Comment … Comment t'as fait ?

Mahyar et le reste du groupe avancèrent plus rapidement et le Mj répondit :

\- C'est assez simple, avec des glaces et du mojito on peut me convaincre et j'ai fait le reste pour ton anniversaire.

Pyro pris la parole en faisant une blague de mauvais goût, pour faire simple une blague de merde.

\- C'était du **gâteau** !

Tout le monde la regarda pendant qu'elle rigolait à en tomber par terre. Elle se calma et alla chercher le gâteau. Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, ils burent Mjitos, jus de groseille ou même de l'eau pour Coeur de braise. Bien entendu, Mr Yéyé leur fit un concert privé comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Tu veux vraiment pas me dire la vérité de comment tu'as réussi à tous les ramener ?

\- Nope c'est mon petit secret. Profite au lieu de me poser des questions, c'est ton anniversaire tout de même.

\- Merci.

* * *

 **Encore désolée … Sinon ça t'a plu mon petit coeur de braise . Si oui … Cool !**

 **C'était maîtresse Pyro Panda pour te servir.  
Bye bye**

 **Joyeux anniversaire en retard et en avance !**

 ***Flamme = Minute**


End file.
